londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here (currently broken; short term map fix here). Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here Monday 10th October 2016 *Alexandra Park: 3 Stonechat (2M, 1F) at 10.30 - showing well SW perimeter to cricket pitch - Coal Tit', '''10+ Chiffchaff, 30+ Goldfinch, 10+ Greenfinch, 2 Mistle Thrush,' 3 Nuthatch, 3 Pied Wagtail, Song Thrush (Bruce Carson) *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 06:45-10.45: 121 Redwing, 18 Song Thrush, Blackbird, 6 Pied Wagtail, also saw 2 White alba Wagtails low over with sharper call than Pied (checked on phone app), snow white birds in sunshine close flew past us, over Dump, off N over Bunds, 6 Siskin, 48 Chaffinch; '''Jack Snipe North Hide 10,50, Main Hide: 10+ Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 2 Chiffchaffs; Fox, Grey Squirrels, Brown Rat around bridge+dead Brown Rat middle of bridge, Red Admiral (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Magnus Andersson, Steve Leeke) *Dollis Brook (Holders Hill): 3 Redwing S 0705. (Samuel Levy) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge). *Gunpowder Park: Coal Tit at 07:55 in viewpoint hedgerow - my first site record. Notable influx - 15 Song Thrush, 10 Chiffchaff, 12 Goldcrest, and 30 Teal on the River Lea relief channel (Martin Shepherd) *Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill, (0845-1045) C. Buzzard W, 2 Reed Buntings W, Collared Dove W, 30 alba wagtails N, 75 Chaffinch N, 25 Goldfinch N, 5 Siskin over, 10 Linnet W/NW, 30 M.Pipits N/NW, 10 Song Thrush N, 5 Redwing over, Skylark W. On the ground there were 15 Chiffchaff, 5 Robins and the 2 Stonechats on South side above the running track (Pete Mantle) *Leyton Flats: 5 Wigeon, 20 Pochard on Hollow Pond, 30+ Redwing W, Grey Wagtail, 3 Song Thrush over, 2 Green Woodpecker, Kingfisher (Stuart Fisher) *Oxleas Woods (SE9 1YG): 07.30 - 08.00, Firecrest, Redwing, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Chaffinch (John Reid) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Red Kite over at 11:32 (immature) & 13:50 (probable adult), Peregrine Falcon north at 11:34, female Sparrowhawk, 2 Skylark north-east, 4 Meadow Pipit north-west, 47 Redwing north-west, 3 Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Long-tailed Tit, singing Goldcrest, 2 Jay, Jackdaw south, 4 Pied Wagtail & 12 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Primrose Hill: 2 Skylark NW, 34 Redwing W, Yellow Wagtail E, 2 Meadow Pipit NW, 117 Chaffinch NW (steady passage from 07:45), 37 Siskin NW (all but a few before 08:15) - vismig 06:45-09:15 (Twitter) *Purfleet: 1 Rock Pipit, 19 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Greenshank, 69 Redshank, 1 Curlew, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Great Crested Grebe (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes: 2+ Bearded Tit at Crake Pool, m Marsh Harrier at Rainham West (Fraser Simpson) *Ridgeway (Mill Hill): 5 Redwing NW 0720, 8 Greenfinch. Grey Wagtail back on sheep wash after a long absence. (Samuel Levy) *Rotherhithe: 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Egyptian Goose at Southwark Park. Kingfisher, 3-4 Chiffchaff, 2 Greenfinch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker at Russia Dock Woodland (J & J Cadera ) *Vincent Square SW1: 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull with 104 Herring Gull (Nick Senior) *Whitewebbs Park: female Firecrest calling and feeding in holly near North Lodge at approx TQ 325 998 between 11:38 - 11:43 hrs, 10+ Goldcrest, 3 f Shoveler on ornamental lake (Robert Callf) *Woodberry Wetlands: Ring Ouzel, Meadow Pipit, 14 Redwing (10 over SW; 4 down), 2 Teal, 3 Wigeon, Common Gull (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) Sunday 9th October 2016 *Barking Bay - in 7 hrs: 15 White-fronted Geese SE, c170 Shelduck, Ruddy Shelduck type back-cross, 2 Pintail, 2 Wigeon, 416 Teal, 3 Golden Plover SW, 7 Lapwing, 9 redshank, 1 Curlew, 16 Snipe + 5 high S, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 15 Skylark, 60 Meadow Pipit + 25 W, 2 Rock Pipit, 3 alba Wagtail S, 14 Robins (usually <5), 11 Song Thrush, 85 Redwing W, 2 Ring Ouzel (ad male, 1st w male), 3 Cetti's Warbler, 10 Chiffchaff, 40 Linnet, 23 Reed Bunting, 1 Yellowhammer S (Nick Senior) *Brent Cross: 2 Little Egret on the River near the Shopping Centre (Frank Nugent). *Brent Reservoir: Honey Buzzard 12.10-12.15 seen by most of RSPB group + RAH, RB, AGV, MA; all gulls flew up, Roy said 'raptor straight out, mobbed by 2 crows', circled short while, then most got out of hide to see it going towards bridge, then out on the path to see it going Northish, gained height after it had passed North New Tower area, prob N/NE? 1st impression long tail, cuckoo-like 'projecting' head and long wings, intermediate plumage, not dark, not light, also noticeable were the wings held flat, never in V shape. Vis-mig 07:00-09.30: 71 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Siskin, 38 Chaffinch; 3 Little Egret, 2''' '''Jack Snipe Main Hide afternoon till c15,30 (1 in N. Marsh late morning), 16 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, drake ecl Pintail, 8 Chiffchaffs (Bob Husband & NW London RSPB group walk with Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall, Magnus Andersson) * Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Bushy Park: 2 Stonechat, 4 Meadow Pipit, 1 Kingfisher, 8 Red-crested Pochard (Keith Bates) * Bushy Park: Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, Meadow Pipit, Mistle Thrush,3 Redwing, Stonechat (Ian R Watson) * Chingford Plain: 2 Ring Ouzels flushed by bellowing dog walkers. Over. good numbers of Song Thrush, Blackbird and Redwing, 15 Greenfinch, Redpoll, Skylark, 3 Reed Buntings 3 Stonechat, 7.30-9am. (A.Middleton) * Croham Hurst, Croydon: c15 Fieldfares, 3 Redwings, 1 Song Thrush over. 168+ Feral Pigeons flew SE in half an hour. (John Birkett) *East Finchley (Brief vis-mig watch 08:35-08:50): Redpoll, 24 Redwing, 2 Chaffinch, 2 Jackdaw. (Oliver Simms) *Edmonton, Lea Valley: Yellow-browed Warbler 10.30-11am at least, south end of Picketts Lock Lane (now called Lee Park Way) adjacent to London Waste chimney and canal, a few 100ms from North Circular, favoured roadside sycamore, row of poplars and hedgerow, vocal at times, also several Chiffchaffs etc (A.Middleton) *Erith, Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): 34 Black-tailed Godwit, 7 Common Gull, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Little Egret, 15+ Linnet, 1 Redshank, 51 Teal, 1 Yellow-legged Gull (Mike Robinson) *Fryent Country Park: Ring Ouzel, 2 Redpoll, 2 Common Buzzard, Grey Wagtail (Joe Taylor). *Goffs Oak Silver Street: probable Yellow-browed Warbler in with loose tit and nuthatch flock early afternoon (Brian Dawton) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Water Rail, Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff (Richard Green,John Bushell) *Hampstead Heath: from Parliament Hill 'til 11:00. 1500+ Redwing NW, 30+ Meadow Pipit N/NW, 100+ Chaffinch NW, 4 Swallow NW, 2 Linnet NW, 1 Skylark S, 1 Redpoll NW, 5 Siskin NW, 6 Song Thrush NW, 12 alba Wagtail NW, 40 Goldfinch NW, Common Buzzard S from 10:35, singing Chiffchaff top of Hill, Red Admirals S (Frank Nugent). *Hornchurch: Ring Ouzel over calling 0840 (BirdGuides) *Hyde Park: Ring Ouzel alarm calling from trees on east side of West Carriage Drive (opposite Buck Hill) 0645 (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Pintail, 2 Stonechat, 5+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Snipe, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 Peregrine (WWT Website) * Mill Hill East station: 10 Redwing over W at 0815 (Samuel Levy) *Morden Hall Park: Hawfinch SE 0735 (BirdGuides) *Oxleas Wood: Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Redwing, Song Thrush, Blackcap (f), Jackdaw, Goldfinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Treecreeper, Nuthatch (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5); 68 Redwing west, 18 Fieldfare flew off west, 5 Song Thrush, Skylark west, 7 Meadow Pipit north-west, 8 Cormorant north-east-east, Grey Wagtail over, 6 alba Wagtail through, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, Jay, 2 Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest & 15 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). * Primrose Hill: pr Kestrel, 7 Stock Dove N, Skylark (scarce here) NW, 3 Swallow SW, 2 Starling W, 2 Ring Ouzel (1 low W 0845 - prob flushed fr nearby grove - & 1 SW 0905), Song Thrush N, 560 Redwing (most W 07:30-08:15 but non-stop), Yellow Wagtail & 6 Meadow Pipit SE, 15 Chaffinch & 4 Siskin N - vismig 07:05-09:15 (Twitter) *Purfleet: c25 White-fronted Goose N, 16 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Greenshank, 2 Dunlin, 4 Ringed Plover, 134 Redshank, 64 Lapwing, 3 Curlew, 33 Teal, Wigeon, 23 Great Black-backed Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 36 Wigeon (no sign of possible American Wigeon), 1 male Marsh Harrier, 1 juv male Ruff, 36 Black-tailed Godwit, 78 Redshank, 16 Golden Plover, 4 Snipe, Curlew, 3 Ringed Plover, 1 Dunlin, Kingfisher, Tree Pipit over E end of tip calling, 4 Rock Pipit, 5 Chiffchaff (Sean Huggins) * South Norwood Lake: 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe + 1juv, 23 Cormorant, male Sparrowhawk (John Watson) * Staines Moor: 1 Yellow-browed Warbler still with tit flock in Willows in NE section, N of River Colne early pm (Chris Hazell per FJM). 1 Short-eared Owl (showing well hunting over the east side at dusk), 12 Stonechat, 2-3 Siskin (around Butts Pond), 2 Common Snipe, 6 Goldcrest, 12 Chiffchaff, 2 Little Grebe, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 1 kingfisher, 9 Linnet (Lee Dingain) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 8 Cormorant high e over together at 09:35 (Neil Batten) * Stratford, Olympic Park: Stonechat, Snipe, 55 Redwing West, 3 Song Thrush, 3 Siskin over, Skylark S, 2 calling Water Rail, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Jackdaw SE, 9 Meadow Pipit, 5 Chiffchaff, 6 Reed Bunting (Stuart Fisher) * Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Pheasant, Little Egret, 1-2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 16 Lapwing, 4 Snipe, 14 Skylark, 5 Grey Wagtail (3 over), 7 alba Wagtail over, c30 Meadow Pipit, 4 Stonechat, 9 Redwing high S, 4 Song Thrush dropped in, 6 Chiffchaff, 4 Rook, 8+ Reed Bunting, min 13 Greenfinch (most this year), c50 Linnet (flocks c35 + 16 up at same time), 2 Red Admiral on ivy (Neil Anderson) * Theydon Bois: Red Kite, 2 Stonechat, c12 Snipe, 14+ linnet, Skylark, 15+ Meadow Pipit, Redwing, Chiffchaff, 3 Buzzard, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Greater Black-Backed Gull. (Joe Dickens) * Totteridge Valley: between 8:30 and 10:30 around 150 Redwing over heading SW mainly in flocks of around 15 however the largest flock was 40. There have been no more flyover since. Also 15 Long-tailed Tit, 50 Jackdaw, 23 Canada Geese, Grey Heron (Samuel Levy) Also Red-legged Partridge (Dave W) * Trent Park: Little Egret over NE c15:00 (Stuart Harrington) * Waltham Cross: Red Kite over Innova Park industrial estate at 14:40 (Martin Shepherd) * Walthamstow Marshes: Probable Yellow-browed Warbler '''at 0900 in hedge along path at W edge of the paddocks, just N of the hedge between Leyton Marsh and Bomb Crater Field. Heard only, called repeatedly for 30 secs then disappeared (Alastair Dent) * Waterlow Park: Common Buzzard S (Frank Nugent) '''Saturday 8th October 2016 *Alexandra Park: 35 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, Siskin heard, 2 Grey Wagtail, Swallow south, Common Gull Wood Green res, 7+ Chiffchaff, 2 Greylag, 8 Song Thrush, 3 Blackbird (Bruce Carson, Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Battersea Park: 4 alba Wagtail SW, 3 Grey Wagtail, 7 Redwing, Reed Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, Firecrest, 8 Goldcrest, 6 Coal Tit; also near adult Yellow-legged Gull river (Nick Senior); also 1 Kingfisher, 1 Wigeon and 3 Teal (Frank Nugent). *Beddington Farm: Jack Snipe 11:33, Water Pipit (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 07:00-09.30: Snipe high west 08:20, 72 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare, 25 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 1st 2 Blackbirds high west, 3 Meadow Pipit; Little Egret, Jack Snipe not until 11:15, 20 Common Snipe, drake ecl Pintail, 7 Chiffchaffs, Common Sandpiper (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall. John Gravatt, Joe Taylor) *Barnes, Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Great White Egret SE 10.40, Short-eared Owl circled to the E then into cloud 10.15, Woodlark low S 09.55, at the N end Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler and 2 Reed Bunting (R.Kaye)' ' *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: 2 Gadwall,3 Green Woodpecker, 3 Grey Heron (inc 2 Juveniles),Little Grebe,5 Meadow Pipit, Peregrine, 2 Reed Bunting, Stonechat (Ian R Watson) *Finchley (Garden): 30 Blackbirds (a garden record), Redwing (first of the autumn and the earliest garden record), 0900 Grey Heron over very low causing a commotion among the smaller birds (Samuel Levy) *Friern Barnet-Glebelands allotment: Yellow-browed Warbler with tit flock and 2 Chiffchaff (Paul Angus) *Hampstead Heath: Over the Hill till 0930, c200 Redwing, 4 Song Thrush, 1 Meadow Pipit (Greengrandad) *Highams Park: Yellow-Browed Warbler in Highams Park near back gardens of Henry's Avenue in Tit flock with 2 Chiffchaffs and Goldcrest. Also 3 Little Egrets and 3 Redwings over and 2 Wigeon, 5 Mandarin and c20 Gadwall on lake. Thanks to Gerry for road name and 2 of the egrets! (Joe Dickens) *Kentish Town: Arctic Street, 30 Rewings W at 0930 (Pete Mantle) *KGV Res: 5 Brambling, 75 Linnet, Skylark over, 2 Rock Pipits, c40 Meadow Pipits, Curlew Sandpiper, Dunlin, Snipe, 7 Wheatear, 2 House Martin, Stonechat on Sewardstone Marsh (A.Middleton) *Leyton Flats: Yellow-browed Warbler at 17:15, bird was located at the back of Snaresbrook Crown Court (Simon Worsfold) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Common Snipe, 5 Chiffchaff, 4 Stonechat, several Meadow Pipit (Martin Honey); female Pheasant also reported. *Mayflower Park: 2 Chiffchaffs, female Blackcap, 2 Redwing over (Bob Smith) *Millfields (SE Quadrant) E5: Wheatear among trees near towpath/flats at 0945 (Alastair Dent) *Primrose Hill: 8 House Martin nests on corner of Regents Park Rd (junc. Glou. Ave) 4 of which still had calling young (Pete Mantle); Little Egret W, 3 Fieldfare, 4 Song Thrush, 235 Redwing (most W/SW 07:55-08:15), Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail - vismig 06:45-09:15 (Twitter) *Purfleet: juv Arctic Skua, m Ring Ouzel (Dartford Marshes river wall), 39 Golden Plover, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Greenshank, 3 Dunlin, 3 Ringed Plover, 138 Redshank, 98 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Curlew, 2 Snipe, 36 Teal, 9 Wigeon, 26 Yellow-legged Gull, 17 Great Black-backed Gull, 14 Cormorant, Little Egret, m Stonechat, 3 Redwing (Fraser Simpson) *Putney Bridge: Common Seal hauled up on south foreshore (Neil Anderson) *Queen Mother Res: Yellow-browed Warbler (BirdGuides) *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill, Ring Ouzel (BirdGuides); also Great White Egret (at 7am), Stonechat, Whinchat, Bearded Tit, Redwing, Fieldfare, Marsh Harrier, Barn Owl, Buzzard, Kestrel, Wigeon, Pintails, Kingfisher, 1 Dunlin, Redshanks, 1 Greenshank, 1 Curlew, 5 Snipe, Black-tailed Godwits by sea wall, 3 Bar-tailed Godwits, Oystercatchers, 1 Spotted Redshank and 7 Seals seen on Crayford side of the Thames (Simon Worsfold, Magnus Andersson); Ring Ouzel (M) still present and calling 3:45pm in woodland just north of cordite store (Harringay Birder) *Richmond Park': 2 Ring Ouzel', 3 Stonechat, Common Tern, Common Snipe, 2 Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk - all Pen Ponds area (Steve Woolfenden) Ring Ouzel - a third bird in the Hawthorn Valley (H.Bradshaw) Ring Ouzel - flew towards Isabella perhaps one of the above, 10 Stonechat - different to above (M.Lewis, S.Read) *Staines Moor: Yellow-browed Warbler '''with tit flock W of River Colne 10.20 (Rob Innes per FJM); also '''Short-eared Owl (Jim Sweetland) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Rock Pipits, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Lapwing (Paul Goodman) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 28 Redwing over, 2 Meadow Pipit s, 2 Grey Wagtail, 9 Stock Dove, 35 Ring-necked Parakeet, 55 Goldfinch, 1 Chiffchaff (Neil Batten) *Stratford, Olympic Park: Water Rail, 4 Song Thrush over, 2 Redwing over, Goldcrest, 7 Chiffchaff, 15 Meadow Pipit, 3 Kestrel, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler 12 Little Grebe, 12 Teal, Green Woodpecker (Stuart Fisher) *Ten Acre Wood: 2 Little Egret, Stonechat 2m 3f, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 16 Lapwing, 30+ Linnet, 5 Redwing, 2 Skylark (G Westley). *Town Park, Enfield: male Kingfisher Carr's Basin (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: male Common Pochard lower lake, 3 Fieldfare, Chiffchaff Shaws Cottages, 5 Goldcrest (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Marshes 1000 to 1100: 2 Meadow Pipit E over Leyton Marsh, same or 2 more over Bomb Crater Field, f Kestrel, 2 Stonechat BCF, Little Egret flying N up Flood Relief Channel, ca 40 Linnet rear paddocks (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Res (Lockwood): 2 Rock Pipits, 2 Meadow Pipits, c20 Little Egrets, Redwing, 44 Teal, Kingfisher, Peregrine (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats:' Yellow-browed Warbler' calling and seen through the day boggy bit SSSI - Photo here. Also 4+ Ring Ouzel,15 White-fronted Goose flying East, Northern Wheatear, male Stonechat, 4 Swallow, 2 Redwing (James Heal, Jonathan Lethbridge, Tony Brown, Richard Rae) *Worcester Park: female Stonechat on horse field west (Bob Smith) *West Ham: Peregrine over station at 14:45 (J & J Cadera) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Teal, Wigeon, 2 Jackdaw (scarce here), 2 Common Gull (Chris Farthing) 'Friday 7th October 2016' *Acton Park: Yellow-browed Warbler calling while moving through trees at Centre Avenue entrance at 7.50am. (G Coultrip). *Alexandra Park: 15 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, Meadow Pipit, 5+ Chiffchaffs 07:20-07:50 (Bob Watts) *Barnes, Barn Elms Playing Fields: 69 Wigeon, 7 SW onto Pen Ponds and 62 in high from the W onto LWC, Snipe, 14 alba Wagtail mostly S, Yellow Wagtail SE, 21 Swallow SE, 22 Song Thrush mostly W, 39 Redwing S, Nuthatch, 5 Chiffchaff (R.Kaye) *Battersea Park evening: 5 Song Thrush dropped in, Yellow-browed Warbler west end of main lake, male Firecrest 40 metres N of Rowen gate, 4 Chiffchaff (Nick Senior) *Brent Cross: Little Egret on River Brent near bus station (Joe Taylor). *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 07:00-09.30 2 Green Sandpiper high west 09:15, 31 Redwing, 26 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 8 Chaffinch, 6 Pied Wagtail, 6 Meadow Pipit (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall) *Erith, Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): 27 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Common Gull, 3 Gadwall, 1 Kingfisher, 12+ Linnet, 52 Teal (Mike Robinson) *Hyde Park: Probable Yellow-browed Warbler briefly around Rangers Lodge with tit flock. Also Spotted Flycatcher still. Large mixed tit/warbler flock around lodge held at least 10 Chiffchaff, 6 Goldcrest and a single female Blackcap. 4 Swallow, 1 Redwing and 5 Song Thrush south overhead (Daniel Langston) *Leatherhead Station: 1 Redwing se over calling 08:40 (Neil Batten) *London Fields: Carrion Crow uprighting a discarded can of K Cider then knocking it over, rolling it over till it sloshed out and then drinking the cider........flew off in a straight line ! (Marcus Mitchell) *Mayflower Park: Firecrest, 5 Chiffchaffs, male Blackcap (Bob Smith) Where was the Firecrest Bob? Thanks (Simon Osborn).Firecrest was in the scrub in old tennis court where there is a grass dump near the Hamptons side gate. Thanks Bob. *Oxleas Wood: 2 Redwing, Firecrest, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, Goldfinch, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Blackcap, 6 Jackdaw, Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, Tawny Owl (calling) (Ron Turner) *Primrose Hill: ad Mediterranean Gull S 0745, 36 Redwing WNW 0740, Redpoll over (Twitter) *Purfleet: 19 Golden Plover, 16 Black-tailed Godwit, 12 Dunlin, 5 Ringed Plover, 95 Redshank, 48 Lapwing, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Curlew, 25 Teal, 7 Wigeon, 4 Yellow-legged Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill still 09:00 (mo); 2''' '''Ring Ouzel '''12:50 (BirdGuides) Also '''Great White Egret (Facebook) *Regent's Park: 2 Ring Ouzels headed east from Chat Enclosure, also over 12 Redwings, 16 Song Thrush & 20 Blackbirds (Twitter-Regent's Park Birds) *Richmond Park; 16 Wigeon, 8 Gadwall, Shoveler, 4 Teal, 21 Mandarin, 33 Pochard, Little Grebe, Red Kite, Buzzard, 2 Water Rail heard, c420 Herring Gull over mainly SE, ad Common Tern, 2 Kingfisher, 3 Skylark, 4 House Martin, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 "alba" Wagtail SW, 17 Stonechat - NB 6 were seen in different parts of the Park yesterday, 2 Ring Ouzel - in oaks west of Upper Pen Pond, 36 Song Thrush over, c80 Redwing over, 8 Chiffchaff, c50 Goldfinch (J.Wilczur & Friday Group); 11 Greylag Geese briefly on Upper Pen Pond (Nigel Jackman) *Rye Meads: c20 Redwing and 2 Fieldfare over, 50+ Common Snipe (Herts website) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Tawny Owl calling 00.47 (Ian Stewart) *Snaresbrook: male Tawny Owl heard, 06.20 (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Moor: 3 Stonechat, Wheatear, 8 Skylark, 2 Green Woodpecker, several Pied Wagtail, many Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, Red Kite, Kingfisher, Snipe, 2 Grey Heron, Little Egret, Cetti's Warbler heard, several Chiffchaff, Blackcap (Alex Massey) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: Singing Blackcap 08:20 (Neil Batten) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Green Sandpiper on Flood Relief Channel north of Lockwood (Frank Nugent). *West Harrow: Tawny Owl calling 22.30-22.50 (Alex Massey) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Snipe, 2 Wigeon, Common Gull, 2 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Coal Tit, Stock Dove (Chris Farthing) 'Thursday 6th October 2016' *Amwell: Stonechat, Siskin, 11 Redwing over (Herts website) *Beddington Farm: 30 Little Gull north (Twitter) *Brent Reservoir: ecl m Pintail, ecl m Wigeon, Common Sandpiper, 11 Snipe, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Common Gull, 32 Redwing, Fieldfare, 12 Song Thrush, 5 Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail; Pipistrelle sp near bridge 06:50 (Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt) *Crayford Marshes: 3-4 Rock Pipit at Crayford Ness, 1 Gadwall, c50 Wigeon most on Essex side, 20+ Teal, 4 Little Egret, 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2+ Kestrel, 3 Ringed Plover, c30 Lapwing, 2+ Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, c100 Redshank, 2 Greenshank, Curlew, 4+ Common Gull, c10 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Skylark, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Stonechat, 6+ Song Thrush prob migrants, 3 Cetti's Warbler singing, 4+ Chiffchaff, 2 Jay, 4 Rook on field near drive to Howbury Grange, 2-3 Common Seal (Ian Stewart) *Erith, Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): 15 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Common Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 7 Teal (Mike Robinson) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Kestrel, 50+ Lapwings, Stock Dove, 3 Common Gulls, Pheasant, Pied Wagtail and Badger. (Simon Worsfold) *Gunpowder Park: Whinchat and 2 Stonechat on west ridge at 16:50 (Martin Shepherd) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Swallow nw, 1 Cormorant n, 2 Kestrel, 2 Red Kite together e over then circling above M25 for several minutes mobbed by corvids (Neil Batten) *Leatherhead Station: Singing Chiffchaff (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Little Gull juv (feeding around main lake from 1220hrs), 1 Yellow-legged Gull 2ndW, 6 Siskin (W), 35 Meadow Pipit, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 10 Chiffchaff, 1 Buzzard, 8 Snipe (WWT website) *Purfleet: 1 Kittiwake, 1 Grey Plover, 6 Golden Plover, 36 Black-tailed Godwit, 15 Dunlin, 7 Ringed Plover, 71 Redshank, 98 Lapwing, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Curlew, 26 Teal, 49 Wigeon, 7 Gadwall, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 12 Great Black-backed Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill still (mo), 24 White-fronted Geese flew E and male Ring Ouzel with Redwings in woodland (Pete Merchant), flock of 17 Mediterranean Gulls flew downriver early pm (Andy Tweed, Phil Street and Pete Merchant), male Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, 10 Ringed Plover (opposite Rainham West foreshore), Ruff, Curlew, 97 Common Redshank, 37 Black-tailed Godwit, four Yellow-legged Gulls, five Common Gulls, Barn Owl, European Stonechat, Grey Wagtail (Dominic Mitchell, Roy Beddard), plus adult Arctic Tern feeding mid-river in front of visitor centre early afternoon, four European Golden Plover on south shore and two Ravens briefly on Aveley Marsh before flying E mid-pm (all five above observers). From Dominic Mitchell: in the wigeon flock on Aveley Pools this afternoon, I found a female/juvenile-type wigeon showing some characters suggesting American Wigeon: very orangey flanks, clearly grey neck and head with diffuse darker area around the eye, and scapulars with well-defined pale fringes ... however, it was only seen swimming (with a male Eurasian Wigeon in tow) and never with the wings outstretched during the brief period Roy Beddard and I watched it, and the bird was too distant for meaningful pics to clinch the ID either way. Unfortunately it flew off while we rushed round to the other viewing platform for closer looks and was not relocated, but on phoning Andy Tweed I learned that he too had noticed a wigeon with orangey flanks on Aveley Pools, though it was then asleep and giving even less away. Any observers visiting Rainham in the next few days are urged to look out for this bird and try and obtain decent images, especially of the axillaries and underwing pattern, to help resolve the ID. *Swanscombe Marsh: male Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, 3 Avocet, Curlew, 2 Common Sandpiper, 10 Cetti's Warbler, Raven & 33 Jackdaw flew over high (Andrew Self) *Sydenham Hill Wood: Firecrest by Crescent Wood Rd entrance (Steven Robinson) *Totteridge Vally/Darlands Lake: Jack Snipe flushed from southern end of `owl' field and dropped down there again but could not be re-located though no doubt lurking there somewhere: also 2 Stonechat, 9 Redwing, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Mistle Thrush, Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Grey Wagtail and 8 Teal (John Colmans) *Wilson's School, Wallington: 1 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull, then flew to Roundshaw Downs calling. Also 2 Sparrowhawk. (Arjun Dutta) want to see a Yellow-Browed Warbler, but I guess I don't live in a place where I'm likely to see one! they can turn up anywhere these days that hold tit/warbler flocks, always stay optimistic and keep your ears out for their distinctive 'tsoeest' whistle/call, good luck! Smith. Thanks. I'm familiar with their call as 2 years ago I heard one calling at Wakehurst Place in Kent, but won't dismiss anything like a Chiffchaff! - Have faith & never give up Arjun (JR). *Woodberry Wetlands: 6 Wigeon, m Red-crested Pochard, Common Gull, Teal (Chris Farthing); Common Snipe and 6 Redwing (Frank Nugent). *Woodford Green: Yellow-browed Warbler imaged in garden at 8.33 am (Ken Murray) Don't know why?...this was deleted!!! The page history shows that the original entry was deleted, presumably accidentally, when the Purfleet sightings were added (AH). Ken, that is a brilliant record & your second in the garden this year! - Amazing (JR). Thanks for the explanation!...In fact it represented the second consecutive year of occurence in the grdn.(not the 2nd for the year) however what was "almost" certainly the same bird seen "badly" the following day very briefly in bad light at 7.30am (tiny, fast and frenetic!..making Crests look rather pedestrian by comparison). FWIW this constituted the 3rd record in consecutive years for me in London, the 1st being St.Botolphs Churchyard EC1, 24th-25th September 2014......they are certainly becoming more numerous in London, certainly so this year. Cheers Wednesday 5th October 2016 *Bankside SE1: 12:35 Guillemot floating upriver, last seen just before Waterloo Bridge - and there's a picture on Birdguides of presumably the same bird seen in Greenwich. (Looking back on this site, Oct 3-5 seem to be good dates for Guillemot in London!) (Reuben Braddock) also seen from Port of London Health Authority launch near Tower Bridge (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Egyptian Geese, eclipse Wigeon, eclipse Pintail, 190+ Tufted Duck, 24 Pochard, Teal (Number?), Shoveler (Number?), 2 Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, 18 Snipe, 11 Grey Heron, Grey Wagtail (Roy Beddard, Bob Husband, Steve Leeke) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret (Tom Moulton) *Chelsham (High Breach): 2 Ring Ouzel (Twitter) *Grovelands Park: 6 Cormorant, 12 Egyptian Goose male, female and ten juvs, 11 Mandarin Duck 7m 4f, 2 Teal eclipse m and f, 6 Shoveler 5m 1f, 27 Tufted Duck, Chiffchaff, 6 Goldcrest (Robert Callf) *Hackney Marshes: Great Black-backed Gull at north end, Little Egret on Old River Lea (~0730), 2 Teal and 2 Little Grebe on Old River (~0900) (Alastair Dent) *Hyde Park: 1 Spotted Flycatcher in sycamore north of Serpentine briefly (~1130), 1 Tree Sparrow flew west calling over same location. (Daniel Langston) *Leatherhead Station: 1 Common Buzzard circling low overhead 08:40 2 Swallow nw 12:45 (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Pintail, 1 Peregrine, 1 Kingfisher, 4 Water Rail, 7 Snipe, 80+ Shoveler, 60+ Wigeon (WWT Website) 3 Meadow Pipit dropped onto grazing marsh (Martin Honey) *Purfleet: 1 Sandwich Tern, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 9 Dunlin, 6 Ringed Plover, 91 Redshank, 113 Lapwing, 37 Teal, 9 Wigeon, 2 Gadwall, 5 Yellow-legged Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Raven's Ait, Kingston: Little Egret N, Sparrowhawk, Buzzard mobbed over Home Park, 7 Lapwing dropped into the park from the W, 135 Stock Dove (63 S/SE, 72 left to SE from Home Park horse pasture), Redwing E (Andrew Skotnicki) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill (Facebook) *Snaresbrook Crown Court: No sign of Yellow-browed Warbler at 7-7.30am, Siskin NE (Stuart Fisher) *Tottenham Marshes (By Tottenham Hale Business Parks- far S End): Honey Buzzard seen drifting low SW for 3 minutes from 13.01 to 13.04pm. Drifted off leisurely over the new Tottenham Hale flats/Station area - Classic Pale Type Bird with Cuckoo type head & long tail clearly visible. Is this the latest London record as never seen one in Europe in October before? (Davey Leach). Hi Davey, the latest record is 21 November 1976 at Barn Elms Reservoirs (Lee Dingain). Thanks for that, was wondering. (DL) *Telegraph Hill Park: House Sparrows - a few, Grey Heron eating a goldfish in pond (Michael Mac) *Walthamstow Reservoirs. Juv Dunlin, Common Sandpiper on Lockwood, no sign of Grey Plover. 1 Green Sandpiper on Flood Relief Channel. (Quentin Given). *Waterfall Walk (Brunswick Park): 4 Sand Martin (James Palmer) *Woodberry Wetlands: First returning Common Gull, Sparrowhawk, 4 Teal (Chris Farthing) Tuesday 4th October 2016 * Alexandra Park: 9 Meadow Pipit, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Chiffchaff [tel:0715-0750 0715-0750] (Bob Watts) * Barnes, Barn Elms Playing Fields: 20 Wigeon onto LWC from W, Shag flew W 07.40 (excellent record) (JR), 3 Tawny Owl, very showy here at dawn, 14 alba Wagtail S, 44 Meadow Pipit S/SE and in, 4 Redwing SW/N, 14 Song Thrush SE and in, 24 Linnet SE/NW, 4 Red Admiral SW. (R.Kaye) * Battersea Park: Firecrest '''behind estate agents at Rosary Gate very restless coincides with high wind from 4:10pm, Chiffchaff, Song Thrush, Coal Tit, Greenfinch feeding in Yew (noticed lot of yew trees stripped of berries already!), pr Grey Wagtail on lake, Teal and Shoveler, Peregrine on tower by Chelsea Bridge (Michael Mac) * Brent Reservoir: Best of vis-mig 06:45-08:45: 20 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, 7 Song Thrush, 15 Meadow Pipit, 8 Pied Wagtail, also male Peregrine over Dump (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall) *Brixton: Common Buzzard flying east (John Newton) * Brookmill Park: Little Egret (Tom Moulton) *Chingford Plain: '''Hobby catching invertebrates on the wing at c1.30pm, also 5 Meadow Pipit, 4 Stonechat, Chiffchaff (Ken Murray) * Cranford Park, Hayes: Song Thrush, 2 Meadow Pipits, Kingfisher, 2 Little Grebes along river, 2 Jays, 2 Buzzards, Kestrel, Dunnock, Wren (Sue Giddens) * Finsbury Park: 7 Gadwall, Red-crested Pochard, Shoveler, Grey Heron, Grey Wagtail. RSPCA in attendance to deal with Greylag Geese covered in red EPDM rubber from the re-laying of the athletics track (Chris Farthing) *Gunpowder Park: Yellow-browed Warbler with tit flock on western perimeter path, mid-morning (Neville Smith). *Hampstead Heath: 2 Little Egrets E past Jack Straws Castle and over Vale of Health at 0955 (Pete Mantle) *Hampstead Garden Suburb: Red Kite low NE over Sheridan Walk 1350 (Pete Mantle) *High Barnet: Red Kite over low heading S at 15.30 (Roy Beddard) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 2 juvenile Little Grebe, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Kestrel, 4 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Meadow Pipit (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: M + F Whinchat, 3+ Stonechat, 2 Reed Bunting wader scrape 12:30-13:00 (S. Barry) *Oxleas Wood: Pair Common Buzzard (crabbing and displaying), Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Jackdaw (pair), Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Tawny Owl (calling), Sparrowhawk (m/fm), Kestrel (fm) (Ron Turner) *Purfleet: 3 Golden Plover, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 21 Dunlin, 9 Ringed Plover, 43 Redshank, 29 Lapwing, 40 Teal, 12 Wigeon, 7 Yellow-legged Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: 2 Wigeon, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, 9 Meadow Pipit, 4 Swallow, m Stonechat, 2 low Rook over (1 calling) at tree top level Hawthorn Valley area (Neil Anderson) * Ridgeway (Mill Hill): 12 Redwing over heading East, also Coal Tit (Samuel Levy) *Snaresbrook Crown Court: Yellow-browed Warbler in trees on front lawn, 07:10 (Stuart Fisher) *Tottenham Marshes: Peregrine (Chalk Bridge), Whinchat, 2 Stonechat (Clendish Marsh) (James Palmer) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Buzzard circling to the SW @10:30, Kingfisher, 3 Wigeon, Little Egret, 2 Teal (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: 3 different (brown/tan and olive backed) Chiffchaff at least through the garden this am, plus Song Thrush and Tawny Owl (Ken Murray) Monday 3rd October 2016 * Alexandra Park: Whinchat 08.30 cricket scrub, 5 Meadow Pipit over (Brian Milligan); 2 Redwing south 0655, also Meadow Pipit, Stonechat ' fem/1w around SW perimeter 1815 at least (1st of year), 5 Chiffchaffs in mixed tit flock, 65 Ring-necked Parakeets went to roost flying east over Wood Green Res 1810 - record for site (Bob Watts); Stonechat still 1845 (Gareth Richards); Grey Wagtail, Kestrel (Peter Corley) * Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Egret, Pintail, 6 Egyptian Goose, 2 Green Sandpiper, 13 Common Snipe, same juv fem Peregrine as yesterday 08:20, 21 Redwing, 1st 3 Fieldfare, 5 Chiffchaff (Andrew Verrall, Andrew Haynes); 45 species 1158-1434hrs, including 75 Northern Shoveler, 114 Eurasian Teal, 153 Tufted Duck (but no sign of Ferruginous Duck), 44 Moorhen, 151 Eurasian Coot, 3 Green Sandpipers, 1 Common Gull, 264 Black-headed Gulls, 1 Kingfisher, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Common Chiffchaff, and 2 Meadow Pipit and 2 Siskin over (Dominic Mitchell) * Cowley, Uxbridge: 4 Common Buzzards displaying/fighting over garden at 14.45 (Roger Morton) * Dollis Brook (Between Fursby allotments and Playground): Kingfisher, 3 Grey Wagtail (Samuel Levy) * East India Dock Basin: 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Reed Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 97 Teal (John Archer). * Erith, Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, 25 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Common Gull, 1 Dunlin, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Redshank, 13 Teal (Mike Robinson) *East Dulwich SE22: 5 Common Buzzard over my garden - 4 together in one group circled for a couple of minutes before drifting south (Steven Robinson) * Hampstead Heath: 15 Song Thrush, 4 Linnets, 4 Swallows (S), 30 Meadow Pipits, 10 ''alba Wagtails, 15 Chiffchaffs, Single Skylark and Siskin (Pete Mantle); also 2 Stonechats (G.Grandad) * Lake Farm Country Park, Hayes: 2 Redwing over, 36 Song Thrush, 9 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap (Dave Morris per FJM); juvenile '''Black Redstart '''on playing field fence S of school at 1600 (earlier reported on Birdguides) (Bill Haines). *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 3 Common Buzzard circling distantly to the east (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Snipe, 62 Wigeon, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear, 2 Peregrine, 3 Water Rail, 20+ Meadow Pipit (SW) (WWT Website) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Tawny Owl (calling), Jackdaw, Whinchat (m), Nuthatch, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Mistle Thrush (Ron Turner) * Richmond Park: 11 Common Buzzard 8 thermalling together at 13:45, 9 Stonechat (excludes Pond Slade and environs), Hobby still, hunting over Pen Ponds, Peregrine through, 3 Skylark and at least 50 Meadow Pipit on the Bog, 1 but probably 2 Kingfisher, 100+ Swallow and 20 or so House Martin noted afternoon, 6 Teal, 4 Gadwall, Reed Bunting, a Linnet lingered over Lawn Field, a charge of Red Admirals through, Small Copper and Small Heath still on the wing (Frank Nugent). *Rotherhithe: 2 Little Grebe, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Egyptian Goose, 3 Jay at Southwark Park, Kingfisher, 10 Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker at Russia Dock woodland (J & J Cadera) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: Redwing over calling at 19:00 (Neil Batten) *Thames Ditton, KT7: 1 Swallow flying south (Billy Dykes) * Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail, Stonechat, 3 Wigeon, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, 2 Reed Bunting, Yellow-legged Gull (Chris Farthing) * Woodford Green: 3 Chiffchaff, Song Thrush, male Sparrowhawk through garden with a '''Rook going South at 9.25am, plus 5 Common Buzzards passing over between 11.10-11.15am. and my first Redwings of the Autumn, flights of 20, 12 and 4 over (Ken Murray) Sunday 2nd October 2016 *Alexandra Park: 10 Meadow Pipit, Siskin Top Field, 6 Swallows SW, Jackdaw(Dominic Mitchell, Gareth a Richards) *Barnes, Lonsdale Road Reservoir: reposting after a deletion... 4 Great Skua '''circled 13.40 then up into cloud base, '''Osprey S 10.40, male Hen Harrier S 11.20, Goshawk circled then into cloud base 13.40, 2''' Marsh Harrier''' S, 11.45 and 15.05, 2 Buzzard S, 2 Kestrel S, Water Rail (R.Kaye)'' '' *Belvedere, Thames (off Crabtree Manorway North): 1 Lapwing, 1 Redshank, 18 Ringed Plover (Mike Robinson) *Brent Reservoir: drake Ferruginous Duck just south of Cool Oak Lane bridge, Pintail, Common Buzzard over at 10:09, 2 Peregrine, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 20 Snipe, 1st Brambling and Siskin of Autumn over, also Redwing, 264 House Martin, 46 Swallow (Brent Birders); 1 Little Egret and Jack Snipe '''showing well at 15:15 (Frank Nugent). *Bushy Park: 20-30 House Martin flying west 9.45 am (Ian R Watson) *Canons Park (& Seven Acre Lake - Private site), Edgware, Middx. HA8: 4 Common Buzzard migrating west, 18 Swallows briefly over lake, perched female Kingfisher, 4 Great Crested Grebe - 2 adults & 2 stripy young - 5 Cormorants, 3 Grey Heron (Bob Husband et al, NW London RSPB Group - regular Birdwalk) *Chiswick, W4: 2 Buzzard SW, 1 Hobby high over, 1 imm '''Gannet flew very low SW 14.06, was then picked up over Chiswick Bridge going SW by FJM at 14.08 (Oscar Dewhurst). *Crossness: Spoonbill flew high NE @ 12:00, probable_Red-footed Falcon fem circled then flew S @ 12:10, 1 Common Buzzard, 3 Wigeon, 2 Shoveler, 2 Stonechat male + female, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Snipe, 1 Little Egret, 1 Yellow-legged Gull adult, 8 Chiffchaff, 6 Goldcrest, 1 Blackcap, 1 Hybrid Shelduck (John Archer) *Crossness:10:00-13:00, 6 Little Egret, 3 Wigeon, 10 Gadwall, 150 Teal, 2 Buzzard(over Belvedere Station), 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 12 Redshank, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail,5 Cetti's Warbler (George Kalli)(LNHS) *Erith, Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 23 Black-tailed Godwit, 11 Teal (Mike Robinson) *Fryent Country Park: 2 Redwing, 2 Grey Wagtail, Common Buzzard (Joe Taylor). *Hackney E8 Buzzard circling high over Dalston area 13:20 (Sue Barry) *Hackney Marshes : 0930 to 1030: Little Egret below end of flood relief channel, juv Stock Dove north end, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk near Middlesex Filter Beds (Alastair Dent) *Lake Farm Country Park, Hayes: 1 Black Redstart imm, near school fence (Dave Morris per FJM) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Stonechat, 1 Wheatear, 1 Pintail, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Peregrine, 5 Snipe, 3 Swallow (SW) (WWT Website) *Lower Clapton E5: 4 Redwing over high east at 1315 (Alastair Dent) *Purfleet: 39 Dunlin, 14 Ringed Plover, 32 Teal, 7 Yellow-legged Gull (Fraser Simpson) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 3cy Caspian Gull (pics here) (Dante Shepherd); 2 Whinchats, Marsh Harrier, 3 Greenshanks, 3 Ruffs, 2 Bar-tailed Godwits (Ian Bradshaw); also 2 Pied Wagtail, 308 Teal, Cetti's Warbler, 40 Lapwing, 405 Greylag, Marsh Harrier, 2 Bearded Tit, 42 Swallow, Peregrine, 6 Kestrel, Fieldfare, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Ruff, 2 Black-tailed Godwits, 21 Shovelers, 20 Gadwall, 5 Snipe, 3 Stonechat, 26 Linnet, 4 Pochard, Kingfisher, 2 Buzzard, 2 Redwing, 2 Sparrowhawk, Willow Warbler, 51 House Martin (Samuel Levy) ''' *Rammey Marsh: Buzzard (James Palmer) *Ruislip Lido/Woods: Little Egret, 37 Pochard, Meadow Pipit, 80+ House Martin (possibly many more drifting over), 10 + Swallow, Siskin over (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Sewardstone, Mott Street,Trueloves, grid ref. TQ391976; '''Yellow-browed Warbler, calling several times 11:45-12:15 in pine belt (Andrew Middleton) and calling again & seen briefly along hedge near west end of belt at 14:35 (with Neville Smith). *Sewardstone Marsh: Stonechat on Patty Pool meads (Neville Smith). *Stratford, Olympic Park: Wheatear, 21 Meadow Pipit, f Yellow Wagtail, 4 Redwing N (Stuart Fisher) *Totteridge Valley: 5 Teal, 4+ Redwing, 33 Swallow (inc. flock of 32 flying South at dusk 18:50), Linnet, 2 Chiffchaff, Tawny Owl (Ian Ellis) *Walthamstow: Lockwood: Grey Plover '''still (Stuart Fisher) *Woodford Green: '''Osprey high over forest at 9.40am heading SSW.(Ken Murray) Saturday 1st October 2016 *Alexandra Park: 1st w fem Common Redstart late pm on western perimeter of cricket pitches and edge of cricket scrub. Common Whitethroat am (Gareth Richards) *Battersea Park late aft: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls on river ad/2cy, 14 House Martins SW, 3 Meadow Pipits W, Spotted Flycatcher (West Island Main lake), 3 Chiffchaff, male Firecrest (40m N of Rowen Gate), 12 Goldcrest, 7 Coal Tit, 38 Long-tailed Tit, 18 Goldfinch (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: drake Ferruginous Duck, 2 Jack Snipe, Pintail, Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, 20 Snipe, 300 House Martin (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Cowley, Uxbridge: 3 Yellow Wagtails in field north of Manor Farm off St. Peter's Road at 16.15 (Roger Morton) *Dollis Brook (Totteridge): Gull Flock this evening on the field between Brook Farm open space and Wyatt's Farm open space at 1815, 3cy Caspian gull, 3 Herring Gull, 22 Black Headed Gull, and a Green Woodpecker (Samuel Levy) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Stonechats, 2 Swallows (Alan Bell) *Finchley (Garden): An intermittent flow of House Martins since 17:10 has produced so far 10 birds, heading Southwest. Another 14 over at 1835 heading South-west. Also a Grey Heron over heading North at 18:35 (Samuel Levy) *Fryent Country Park: Hawfinch near Barn Hill Pond at 08:45 (Joe Taylor). *Fulham Reach (Thames): 12 Eurasian Teal, 1 Tufted Duck, 136 Black-headed Gull, 21 Cormorant (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hackney Marshes: autumn arrivals - 6 Teal, 2 Little Grebe on the Old River Lea (Alastair Dent) *KGV Reservoir: 6 Goosander, Common Snipe, 2 Dunlin, Ringed Plover (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Pintail, 1 Wheatear, 1 Peregrine, 1 Kingfisher, 3 Water Rail, 8 Snipe, 2 Siskin, 40+ Wigeon, 15+ Meadow Pipit (NW/SW) (WWT Website) *Pinner (HA5): Chiffchaff at the end of the garden (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 89 Redshank, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 31 Dunlin, 14 Ringed Plover, 38 Teal, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: Wheatear, 3 Skylark, 50 Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat and 10+ House Martin (all the Bog), 3 Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff and Blackcap (Holly Lodge) (Hugh Bradshaw); Autumn bird count 62 species including - 6 Teal, Little Egret, Buzzard, Hobby, 2 Water Rail heard, 2 Kingfisher, c120 House Martin, 17 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Wheatear, 6 Stonechat, 3 Redwing, 8 Chiffchaff, c100 Goldfinch, 2 Siskin (RPBRG) *Rye Meads: Bittern (BirdGuides) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 m Pheasant, 2 Buzzard, 16 Lapwing, 13 Skylark, 15 House Martin, c20 Meadow Pipit, Wheatear, 3 Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush, 7 local Rook low N, 8-10 Reed Bunting, c30 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Sewardstone Marsh: Water Rail in relief channel, 3 Swallow, 20+ House Martin, Sand Martin, Siskin, Bullfinch (Neville Smith). *Stoneleigh KT17: 51 House Martin w, 23 Meadow Pipit s. (Neil Batten) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Swallow, Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail before rain stopped play (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 14 Mandarin Duck 9 m 5 f, 2 Teal eclipse m and f, 3 Blackcap 2 m 1 f, 2 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Robert Callf) * Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Yellow Wagtail bomb crater field, 2 Whinchat at western end of boardwalk, Kestrel, House Martin south (Harringay Birder) Also 1 Stonechat BCF, plus same or 2 more Yellow Wagtail side paddocks, 5 Swallows SW over stables (Alastair Dent) 4''' Whinchat at 3.30 3 (f) 1 (m) (Marcus Mitchell ) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: juv. '''Grey Plover (for 2nd day) on the Lockwood, though flew off to High Maynard briefly. 1 Common Sandpiper. Few Meadow Pipits over. 4+ Cettis Warblers, mostly on South side. 3cy, 2x 1cy Yellow-legged Gulls. 3 Wigeon, few Swallows, 30+ House Martin, 2 Peregrine, Goldcrest. (A Winstanley, J Partridge, P Whiteman) * Wanstead Flats: 3 Common Whitethroat, 10 Blackcap, 25+ Chiffchaff, c40 Swallow, 12 Sand Martin, 22 House Martin, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Reed Bunting (Tony Brown) * Wimbledon Common: Spotted Flycatcher, Stonechat, Common Buzzard (David Wills). * Woodberry Wetlands: Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 3 Teal, Wigeon, 3 Egyptian Geese (Chris Farthing) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}